1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports headgear devices and more particularly pertains to a new sports headgear device for positioning on a person's head while that person is in the water to aid the person in rising to the surface should they go too far under the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sports headgear devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for persons who are in water that can assist the person in rising to the surface of the water if they have become injured and are sinking below a predetermined depth. Further, the device should include locating and communication means between the person wearing the device and a remotely positioned receiver.